


Impressive

by swankyturnip76



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mentioned Hunk (Voltron), Mentioned Pidge | Katie Holt, Mentioned Shiro (Voltron), mentioned james voltron, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankyturnip76/pseuds/swankyturnip76
Summary: Lance gets beaten up for defending James and homosexuality from bullies in the Garrison. As he's recovering from his bruises in the hospital, Keith shows up to compliment him on his bravery...And ask him out.Simple one-shot of fluff





	Impressive

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Shiro said I could."

"Why?"

Keith shuffled nervously. Instead of answering, he revealed a box of chocolates that he had been hiding behind his back and placed it on Lance's bedside table.

"Pidge said that you like these."

"I do. But that doesn't answer my question."

Keith's mouth frowned as he looked into Lance's face and took in the mottled bruises, the bandage-wrapped nose, and the swollen lip.

"Not everyone agrees, but I think what you did was brave. And...unexpected."

Lance gave a half-shrug, looking away from Keith and out of the hospital bedroom's window. "I don't like bullies. Especially those that pick on a kid because he's gay. It's a stupid thing to hate someone for. Besides," Lance said with a smirk directed at Keith, "those fucks looked way worse than I do now after James and I were through with them."

The corners of Keith's mouth lifted up. He moved closer and sat in the chair beside Lance's bed. "You're not getting expelled, despite the fact that you threw fists. Neither is James."

"Well. I'm glad that the bosses aren't total douchebags," Lance tried to joke, but Keith saw the relief in the way his body relaxed. Lance had obviously been worried about getting thrown out.

"I'm just sorry I wasn't there to join in. Six against two isn't really a fair fight."

Lance shrugged again. "It was worth it."

Not knowing how to reply, Keith reached out and put his hand over Lance's. "I'm really glad that you're going to be okay. What you did out there...well, it means a lot to me."

Lance's eyes met his and Keith watched him clear his throat.

"Why's that?"

Keith smiled. He couldn't help it. His thumb absently rubbed against the back of Lance's hand as he said, "James isn't the only gay kid in the Garrison. You weren't just standing up for _him_ when you took on those pricks."

"I'm bi," Lance blurted suddenly.

Keith wasn't fazed. "I thought so."

Lance blinked, surprised at both his confession and Keith's easy reply. He hadn't told anyone about his sexuality - not Hunk, not Pidge, not even his mom yet. He had only dated girls openly.

Keith continued rubbing his hand as silence dragged on. Lance, who had never operated well in silence, asked after a minute, "How did you know?"

"You used to give me the same longing looks that you gave your girlfriends before dating them."

"What?" Lance's voice choked out.

"I always thought you were pining for me. But then, when I'd gather enough nerve to talk to you, you'd be in a relationship."

Lance blushed at getting called out. Looking away from Keith, he struggled to say, "Well, I'm not attached now."

"Which is partially why I'm here."

Lance whipped his head back to stare at him in shock. They both sat there, blushing in silence, for a few moments, while Lance processed Keith's words.

"You...want to...what? Date me?"

Keith's thumb stilled on Lance's hand as his hand tightened its hold. "If you would have me."

"Why?"

Keith swallowed. "Because anyone who takes on a bunch of bullies to defend the honor of a classmate deserves my respect. And I think you would look amazing on top of me in bed."

Lance's face erupted into the brightest shade of red even as he gave a shaky laugh. "Those can't be the only reasons."

"They're not. Can I tell you the rest over dinner?"

Lance leaned forward and pressed his lips to Keith in a brief, chaste kiss. He flinched lightly at the contact against his sore lips, but kissing Keith was _totally_ __worth the brief pain.

"Only if you feed me those chocolates first."


End file.
